


Striking Distance

by Requiem



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Conditions DLC, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem/pseuds/Requiem
Summary: After escaping from the Bratva, Aiden has one more loose end to tidy up before leaving San Francisco: a hacker named Anton Bagdonov.
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Striking Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentacledicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/gifts).



> Your prompt inspired me and I just had to sneak something in at the last minute :)
> 
> Spoilers for the mission Bad Medicine from the Human Conditions DLC.

Between the music so loud the sound waves are causing ripples on the water, the flashing lights bright enough to blind anyone who looks directly at them, and the free-flowing booze and recreational drugs, getting onto the yacht is almost comically easy, even with the heightened security. Aiden slips into one of the upstairs bedrooms, makes sure he's not in the line of sight of any windows or doors, and settles down with his phone to hack into Anton's computer.

He's just gotten access to the safe room camera when he hears a muffled gunshot through the walls. On the screen, Anton doesn't react, so Aiden switches to the view of another camera to see what's going on, just in time to see a flash of white disappear around the corner.

"Fuck," he mutters to himself. There must be more than one person in the world who goes around shooting people while dressed in white, but with the luck he's been having lately, Aiden's almost certain he knows who it is.

Footsteps are coming down the hallway next to the room he's in. Expensive dress shoes tapping out a steady rhythm on the wooden deck, not the heavy military tread of the guards or the drunken staggering of the guests. Aiden waits by the door until Jordi—of fucking _course_ it's Jordi, who else would it be—passes, then he lunges, pinning Jordi to the opposite wall.

Jordi's gun goes clattering across the deck, but Aiden doesn't pay it any mind; the guard patrolling this area is currently unconscious in the bedroom, and the music's too loud for anyone else to hear.

"Fuck! Pearce?" Jordi stops struggling once he recognises Aiden, though Aiden can still feel the tension in the hard muscles under his hands, ready to resume fighting at a moment's notice. "I usually ask to be wined and dined before I let people get me in this position, but I suppose I can make an exception for you, seeing as how we're already here."

"What are you doing here?" Aiden demands, valiantly ignoring the implications of the position they're in. He's managed to get the drop on Jordi, and he's not about to give up his advantage just to ease the awkwardness of how closely pressed together they are.

"You took the words right outta my mouth."

Aiden increases the pressure he's applying to one of Jordi's wrists.

"Ow, hey, careful with the goods!" Jordi protests. "I'm here for a job, why else? You think I make a hobby out of getting cosy with the Bratva?"

"A job for who?"

"C'mon, you know me better than that. Soul of discretion, I am."

For all of Jordi's many faults, he _is_ a professional, Aiden can attest to that. "Who're you after?" he asks instead.

"Anton Bagdonov. And you?"

"Same."

"Great, so let's work together instead of going through all this, hm?" Jordi wiggles his trapped hands.

He's got an infuriating little smirk on his lips that Aiden wants to punch right off his face, but starting a fight now that they've ascertained they're on the same side—for now—seems counter-productive, so Aiden leans in and kisses him instead.

Aiden doesn't know what possessed him to do it, but before he has time to pull back or regret the decision, Jordi's kissing back with fervour, more teeth than tongue. He frees one hand and viciously digs his fingers into Aiden's hip to pull him closer. Aiden returns the favour by tightening his grip on Jordi's other wrist, and braces his free hand on the wall by Jordi's head, boxing him in.

Jordi shifts his weight, causing his thigh to brush up between Aiden's legs, and Aiden can't suppress the moan that escapes him as he rocks his hips forward almost unconsciously, seeking more than just the brief pressure Jordi had teased him with. Jordi chuckles and bites down hard on Aiden's bottom lip, drawing blood as Aiden moans again and presses their mouths together even harder.

"What're you—oh. Oh!"

Aiden lets go of Jordi and has his baton at the ready before the newcomer finishes speaking, but what he sees gives him pause. The…kid, really, isn't dressed like one of the Bratva or their party guests, and the rope and ball contraption that dangles from his hand suggests he's here for something more like what Aiden and Jordi are. He's looking between them with open disbelief and growing confusion.

Jordi makes a noise of disgust, not looking surprised at all.

Now self-conscious of how little space there is between them, Aiden takes a step back, and Jordi smooths out his suit with his usual indifference as if they haven't just been caught furiously making out in the hallway of a Bratva party yacht.

"You two know each other?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah, this is…" Jordi flaps a dismissive hand in the kid's direction, "some woke hacktivist I ran into while on the job."

"Marcus," the kid says with barely-concealed irritation. Aiden can relate.

"I don't care." Jordi picks his gun up off the floor, gives it a cursory check, and makes a satisfied noise. "We getting this job done, or what?"

"I thought we were, but then you…" Marcus' eyes flick over to Aiden then back to Jordi.

Jordi shrugs. "Just waiting for you to catch up. But now that we're all here, what's that saying? Too many fixers…"

"You can have Anton," Aiden says.

"Really?" Jordi lights up like Aiden's just given him a gift. Knowing Jordi, he probably has.

"Yeah, it's your lucky day, Jordi. Just leave his computer intact for me."

"Figures you'd be here for that. So's the kid, so I'll leave you two nerds to hash it out while I go do the _real_ work. And when I'm done, maybe we can pick up where we left off." Jordi sticks his gun back into its holster and gives Aiden a wicked grin before hauling himself up into a vent with easy grace.

Aiden rolls his eyes, but he has to admit, even if only to himself, that he wouldn't mind a repeat performance somewhere where they're less likely to be interrupted. That is, if they don't end up killing each other first.

"You're—" Marcus begins once the sounds of Jordi crawling through the air ducts fades away.

"What?" Aiden says in a tone that brooks no discussion. It's obvious that Marcus recognises him, but he's not in the mood to discuss Chicago or anything he'd done back in those days right now.

"Nothing," Marcus replies, but a few seconds later, he continues with, "I didn't know you two were, uh…"

"We're not."

"Right."

Between Marcus and Jordi, all the guards on this level are either unconscious or dead, but Aiden still retreats into the bedroom as a precaution as he hacks back into the yacht's cameras. Marcus follows him, flopping down on the bed with a contented groan as he gets out his own phone.

Marcus is after a ransomware key from Anton's computer while Aiden's looking for more information on the human trafficking ring operated by the Bratva and the Auntie Shu Boys. They both get in and out in minutes, Anton none the wiser for it.

Aiden's about to exit out of the safe room camera when movement on the screen catches his attention. It's Jordi, swinging down from the vent in Anton's office. Anton looks up and reaches for his gun, but it's too late. Jordi dispatches him with brutal efficiency, blocking every one of his swings and tossing him about the room like a ragdoll. Aiden's never really gotten to see Jordi at work up close, and it's mesmerising, the way he can move so effortlessly within the confines of his suit. Aiden can't help but wonder what he's hiding under there, especially after feeling some of it pressed up against his body earlier.

Jordi gets Anton on his knees and snaps his neck with one fluid motion. Then Jordi looks directly into the camera with that infuriating smirk of his, and Aiden's so focused on the quirk of his lips that he doesn't notice Jordi unholstering his gun until the bullet hits the camera and the feed cuts out with a burst of static.

"Fuck!" Marcus exclaims with a startled yelp, fumbling his phone.

"Job's done, time to get out of here." Aiden can hear a door banging open and more gunshots; leave it to Jordi to take a quiet exit out of the equation. Without waiting for Marcus—he seems capable of holding his own and he's not Aiden's responsibility—he swaps his baton for his gun and shoots out the bedroom window before climbing through.

Two guards are coming up the stairs, but Aiden doesn't pay them much mind, shooting a few times in their direction to keep them busy before leaping over the balcony railing onto the lower deck. The partygoers that had been gathered there have scattered at the sound of gunshots, leaving clear the way to the boat that's tied up at the back of the yacht.

The boat that's already got Jordi at the helm, starting up the engine. "Need a ride?" Jordi asks.

Only for a fraction of a second does Aiden consider doubling back to look for another escape route. He gets in the boat, but he doesn't put his gun away.

It doesn't take long for the police to get wind of the situation on the yacht, patrol boats converging on its location while helicopters with searchlights comb the bay, concentrating on following another boat speeding away from the yacht.

"You set the cops on him, didn't you?" Aiden asks.

"Better him than us." Jordi puts his phone to his ear. Within seconds, it's evident that he's calling Marcus, his words mocking and his tone patronising as he lords over his latest victory.

Although Aiden's urge to punch Jordi every time he opens his mouth has been mostly curbed by working with him several times, he can sympathise with Marcus on the other end of the line who's probably wishing he could do just that right now.

"Is the gloating on top of everything else really necessary?" Aiden asks when Jordi hangs up.

"Always," Jordi replies with a self-satisfied grin. "Forget about him, he'll be fine. He was last time."

"And when we reach land, are you going to throw me to the cops too while you make a break for it?"

"Oh no, you and me, we've got unfinished business." Jordi chuckles, and the sound sends a tingle up Aiden's spine.

He runs his tongue over the cut on his bottom lip that's no longer bleeding, the feeling of Jordi's lips crushed against his not having fully faded away yet. "Yes, we do."

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus, back at the hackerspace: Holy SHIT you guys, guess what I just saw  
> Everyone else: uh huh, sure you did


End file.
